


endings and beginnings

by shewritesrandomscribbles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Jon Snow Deserves Better, Jonerys, Jonerys Endgame, Targlings (ASoIaF), miscarriage but eventual happy ending I promise, the dragonwolves that were promised, we will have targaryen babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesrandomscribbles/pseuds/shewritesrandomscribbles
Summary: He is a fool, Jon told himself as he rode day and night to go back to the woman he once rejected. As her life hangs in balance, Jon decided he cannot stay away from her, not anymore.**MOOD BOARD ADDED AT THE END**
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 77
Kudos: 347





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys, remember me? :)
> 
> As mentioned on my dragonwolves series, I was not meant to write another fic. But I saw this "unfinished" draft and decided to post it. (I mean, technically, I have already written this before I said I wouldn't write any fic anymore.) So, I really did not write anything after 'from this day 'til the end of my days'. Just a few revisions here and there. *wink*
> 
> Anyway, since this is an old work, it's already finished so I'll be posting all chapters soon. 
> 
> P.S. Also, I know most of my fics are all fun and fluff, but this one is sad. But I promise I will give our favorite couple a happy ending. I mean, we've suffered enough. I will never be a source of more despair for our ship. Just bear with me. :)

On the way back to her, Jon had time to ponder about the events following the revelation of his identity and their victory against the army of the dead. They haven’t said a word to each other since the feast. He had stopped coming to her chambers, and she took that to mean that whatever they had was over. Tyrion told him she flew right after leaving instructions for her armies, making sure they get the rest they need before they plan on taking the throne. She would’ve sailed with them but she’s anxious to get away from Winterfell as soon as possible.

Jon’s heart clenched when he remembered his conversation with Tyrion. Leaving her alone to deal with her losses will prove to be his biggest regret.

“ _Can’t say I blame her…”,_ Tyrion said with a sarcastic tone, “ _you northern lots are certainly as cold as your climate".”_

He was furious to find her gone, without a word. Then again, he had ignored and rejected her, hadn’t he? “ _I’d say you’re right to be cross with her not bidding you goodbye but you have been avoiding her for quite some time now. If I noticed, she most certainly did.”_ He needed time to come to terms with what he learned about his parentage, about his real identity, but instead of telling her so, he had avoided her like plague. She probably has a dozen of suitors by now, vying for her hand in marriage. She can get whoever man she wants, have them at her mercy just by her smile or the wave of her silver hair, and there he was, a northern fool doing his best to steer clear of her path. _Did he think she will wait around for him like a maiden fool? She’s only the most beautiful woman in the world, and the most powerful, with her dragons and her army._ And Daenerys Targaryen certainly isn’t the type to wait around for him to make up his mind.

So she left.

He was informed the day after that the Queen had flown back to Dragonstone, her armies following suit. 

The door to the Queen’s chambers bursts open, revealing the King in the North. The moment he received the raven from her Hand, he sailed for Dragonstone. He would’ve made it sooner if he rode Rhaegal. But Rhaegal flew with his mother and brother just mere nights after they’ve won the battle against the Night King.

Missandei was by her queen’s side, the advisor’s eyes were swollen, and her face was blotched red from crying and etched with worry. She was startled when the door was opened with such force, looking up to meet his eyes. He had never seen her this upset, this terrified. She looks more terror-stricken now sitting inside this warm chamber than she has been in the cold facing the army of the dead.

“Lord Snow.” 

He was by her side in three quick strides, clutching her right hand instantly, pressing it against his cheek. _She’s too cold,_ he thought. Dany had always been warm. _The blood of the dragon,_ she would whisper to him whenever he says how warm she feels against him. Now here she lies, paler than she has ever been. He ran his hands through her hair, damp with sweat. He moved to place a soft kiss on her forehead while moving away a few strands of silver hair. _I’m so sorry._ He sobbed when he heard her breathing when he felt her pulse, weak but there all the same.

 _Poison_ , Tyrion’s letter said.

Just a few sips and she fell ill. Her fiery queen lying down on her bed, her eyes shut down, her body thinner than he had remembered. _I did this,_ he thought. _If only I had been here, with her._

Missandei told her everything that happened since they left Winterfell. She recounted how the Queen shook with fever for days, how they couldn’t get her to drink or eat anything as she was mostly unconscious. How she would scream in pain and agony whenever she had woken up. She told him that the maester told them she is still lucky she hadn’t taken much, and that she was found right after. A few more minutes later and she would be… _He did not want to finish the thought, neither does Missandei, so she left the rest unsaid._ There is something else she was holding back, something she wanted to tell him but couldn’t bring herself to say.

For now, he decided to let it go. He needed time with Dany. He needed to see her alive, and breathing. Missandei dismissed herself to give him some time alone with the queen. As he looked down on the tiny figure sleeping on the bed, his thoughts went back to the spider. Her supposed to be counselor and advisor did this to her. One of the people who she put her trust into tried to kill her. His fist curled into a ball, tight enough for his fingertips to draw blood on his palms. 

Rage. Pure fury. A dragon waking up. 

He is going to kill the man who did this to her. He deserves her wrath. He will burn alive. 

***

“I never should’ve told Varys. I’m truly sorry.”

Jon didn’t say anything; he didn’t even acknowledge Tyrion by his side. He demanded to speak with him as soon as possible. Jon finally gave in on the third try, the sooner he talks to Tyrion, the sooner he can go back to her. He doesn’t trust anyone near her at the moment, just the maester, Missandei, Grey Worm and the leader of her Dothraki bloodriders. He had allowed Tyrion on certain occasion but not without him or Grey Worm inside the room with him. Jon knew it hurt the dwarf to have them not trust him but she had just been poisoned by one of her advisors, they cannot take any chances again. They need to protect her the most while she’s at her most vulnerable. 

“No, you shouldn’t have. It wasn’t your secret to share”, he didn’t bother hiding the disgust in his voice.

Jon made to leave the room, when Tyrion stopped him. His face engraved with desolation Jon has never seen from him before. The display made Jon’s heartbeat quickened once again, shutting his jaw tight. _There’s something else,_ he thought, _just as there is something else Missandei withheld from me_. 

“There’s something else I must tell you. It’s... gods, I’m so sorry, Jon. She—“, Tyrion darted his gaze down the floor. He started pacing the room back and forth, running his fingers through his unkempt hair. The display is making Jon anxious, why does it feel like he’s about to tell him something just as horrible as Dany almost dying, if not worse.

“Just spit it out, Tyrion!” 

A tear rolled down the hand of the queen’s eyes, averting his eyes from Jon’s hateful glare once more. When he looked back at him to deliver another earth-shattering news, he covered his mouth to hide the sharp release of breath.

“I don’t know how we’ll tell her this. She was pregnant. She…lost the baby.” Tyrion chocked out with a sob. His heart breaking for his Queen, his friend. He never should’ve trusted the spider. He underestimated him. He didn’t expect he will resort to this. “I am truly sorry, Jon.”

His head was spinning; he didn’t recall how he made it out of the castle at his state. _She lost the baby._ Everything after that was a blur, he sees Tyrion’s mouth moving but he heard nothing except the fast pace of his beating heart. He must have run out before the conversation was finished, he didn’t know. He remembered Tyrion trying to stop him; he remembered seeing the Dothraki horde just outside the throne room, shooting him angry glares for hurting their khaleesi. He remembered seeing Missandei’s crying form, trying to console him, her lips moving but Jon couldn’t hear a sound. Soon, he was kneeling on the sand, letting out a growl akin to a wolf’s cry.

He almost lost Dany. He lost his child. _Their child._ All for a fucking throne he didn’t even want, for the power he did not have any interest in. He would’ve killed Varys then and there. He would’ve send Longclaw through his heart repeatedly. If Grey Worm hadn’t come to stop him, he would’ve done so. Tyrion, Grey Worm and Ser Davos had run down the cell to see Jon clutching Varys by the collar. He would’ve beaten him to a pulp if no one had stopped him. He came to his senses once he realized that Tyrion was right. Dany deserves justice, whatever it is she may see fit. She deserves the chance to look his former advisor in the eyes as she passes his death sentence.

***

Hours after she had woken up, she made her way to the holding cell. Tyrion argued she was in no condition to deal with it and in his best ability tried to convince her that he would tell her about everything that happened on the morrow. Dany couldn’t wait that long, she wanted to know. And so, they had no other choice but to tell her the truth. The tough job of telling her about the child fell upon Jon’s shoulders. He thought it best if he would tell it tonight, or the day after. She’s already having a hard time dealing with her advisor’s treachery and her almost death. He still does not know how to tell her, but he will make sure she knows she’s not alone on this. She went down the holding cell without the knowledge of Jon and her advisors. _She will deal with this alone, she has to. She needed to face him on her own._

“Your Grace.” At least the eunuch still had the decency to stand up in her presence. She will not have any of that though, he was a traitor. His treachery almost cost her life. She waved for the two unsullied and one Dothraki guards to leave them alone but not wanting to leave their queen alone with the traitor, they merely moved back a few inches away. Daenerys did not try to argue with her guards, instead she moved closer to see the man who nearly ended her life.

“Your Grace? Are you mocking me, Lord Varys? Is it custom for you to posion every monarch you serve and still call them _Your Grace_ afterwards?”

“I did what I think was good for the realm. If I had known the whole truth, mayhap, I would not see to it.”

“If you wanted me dead, you should’ve done so yourself, my Lord. You must be terribly disappointed to see me standing here.”

Varys’ demeanor wasn’t as she expected. She had expected him to be indifferent, to be arrogant about his actions, to tell her she’s not the queen he will be serving when there is a king clearly available. Instead, she saw a pang of guilt and regret in his features. Dany told herself maybe it was just regret that he wasn’t able to kill her, that the poison wasn’t strong enough to send her straight to her deathbed.

“We all do things for the good of the realm. If I had all the facts, this could’ve turned out so differently. My words mean nothing to you now, but if I had known, I never would’ve done it”, Lord Varys told her, making her scoff in disbelief. _If he had known what? If he had known that she wouldn’t die?_ Did he think he can argue his way out of this cell with her? She stepped closer to him, sizing him up.

“You found out there was someone with a claim to the throne and instead of telling your queen, you resorted to treason. I told you what would happen if you betray me, and I intend on keeping that promise.” She was nearing the cell’s exit when she heard him call out to her. She looked back, reluctantly. At least she’d hear what he has to say before he dies.

“I’m truly sorry about the baby”, Varys’ final words rang through her ears.

The spider was executed that afternoon, shortly after the queen learned of her miscarriage. No one questioned her decision. There was no need of trial, as Varys did not deny the accusations. Grey Worm, her blood riders, Jon— all of them offered to kill Varys for her, in any way she would have preferred. Ultimately, she made good on her promise to him that she will burn him alive if he ever betrays her.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany deals with Varys' news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a sad chapter, sorry. It has to be written though.   
> A bit short but I had to split one chapter into two because it makes more sense for me. lol
> 
> As always, I want to thank you all for the lovely comments.

She was furious.

She was hurt.

Varys’ execution did not provide any kind of comfort nor satisfaction. Her heart is still breaking into tiny million pieces, the feeling worse than a thousand daggers through the heart. She is a dragon, always has been. And now, the dragon is fuming.

A force to be reckoned with. 

Drogon was already lowering his left wing as soon as the fire from Varys’ execution died down, blocking everyone from reaching his mother. She saw Jon moving closer to her but she ignored him, instead hurried. Dany climbed with hands trembling and legs shaking with rage. She wanted to burn. Burn something, anything. Burn everything.

Be burned. _So much for being the unburnt._

She sees only fire and blood. She wanted to storm King’s Landing and take the throne, burn everything and everyone standing on her way. She will lay fire after fire in each castle, in each house. Maybe that will take away her pain, may be it will double it. She doesn’t know. This war has cost her everything, the last one being the most important. Yet, she didn’t even know what she was losing at that moment.

_Fire and blood._

_You are a dragon, be a dragon._ A voice echoed in her mind.

 _Burn them all._ Another one whispered.

Daenerys clutched Drogon’s spikes tighter, probably drawing blood but she did not care. She’s too tired to care, too broken to even think. She still has two dragons, she can lay all of Westeros to ashes if she wants. All she has to do is utter the word. _Dracarys._ It was at the tip of her tongue.

 _But no, I am not my father, I never will be._ Her own voice said.

 _No, your Grace. Thank the Gods._ Another told her.

 _You have a gentle heart, khaleesi._ Another echo.

Voices of those who had sworn to protect her and died doing so.

Voices of those who believed her.

 _The blood of my enemies, not the blood of innocents._ She will never be her father.

The rest of Dragonstone’s residents watched as Drogon spit fire through the water. Tyrion let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw that Drogon is only circling above the water, spitting fires where no one can be harmed. Missandei had failed to stop the tears that were threatening to spill moments ago, hurting for her queen. More so, she is crying for feeling helpless, for feeling like she too had failed her. 

Fly, dive down, fire. 

The great beasts’ wings flapping loudly even with the distance between them and the castle. It went on for longer than Jon can stomach before he decided he couldn’t just watch anymore. He went and mounted Rhaegal to follow her. 

“Leave her for a while. She’s grieving, she needs this”, Tyrion told him, grabbing his arm in protest.

He remembered the day Tyrion told him. It had been a few days ago and the wounds on his knuckles are beginning to heal. He had run to the cave that night, Longclaw in hand as he hit the stones of the cave’s outside wall. The morning after, he had sparred with every man available in the island, only resting to check if Dany had woken up. He didn’t stop to eat nor drink, only to see her. He knows how much this is hurting her. He’d be more of a damn fool than he already is if he let her deal with this alone. He won’t be a fool anymore.

“Forgive me, my Lord but the last time I let her go, she almost died.” Jon glared down at Tyrion, swallowing a lump on his throat while struggling not to break then and there. _He couldn’t afford to be weak now. Not when she needs him._ He looked at Missandei standing a few feet behind Tyrion, giving him a slight nod, eyes still swollen. Then turned to leave but not before another word to the Queen’s hand.

“The last time I left her, we lost our child. I’m not leaving her alone again.”

With that, Jon flew to catch Drogon and Dany. The dragon is still spitting fires after fires through the waters, letting out the grief and hurt for the lost of his human sibling. Jon screamed for Dany and before he knew it, Rhaegal was sputtering fires on the sea below them after his brother. Jon let him. He just needed to be close to Drogon. Close enough to make sure Dany is still safe, close enough now that he can hear her screams of pain and loss. _Yes, a thousand knives to the heart will hurt less than this,_ Jon thought, his hand desperately wanting nothing more than to reach her _._ He lets her grieve for now, as long as she knows he’s here with her, here for her.

***

When Drogon let her down, she sprinted through her chambers, closed the doors and windows as her knees finally gave in, sending her on the floor. Her hands were smeared red with blood after gripping too tightly on Drogon’s spikes. She noticed Jon following her and did the best she could to avoid him, to avoid everyone. _No one can take away this pain._

He found her leaning by the wall, her head on her knees as her shoulders shook. Jon knelt down to hold her, but she moved away from him, not quick enough that he was able to grab on her shoulders. _No, no, no. Don’t. No. Leave me be._ She kept whispering over and over again. Jon didn’t move, he has no intention of ever leaving her. When she lifted her head up and he saw her face, he wished they took their time killing the traitor, dragon fire was too quick, and he should’ve suffered a slow death. Dany’s cries will forever haunt him; the way she looked tonight will always make his chest burn with pain. 

“I’m so sorry, Dany. I’m so sorry.” _Sorry. It was my fault. I’m sorry I hurt you. I should’ve been here with you._ He whispered to her like a prayer, repeating each one with a tighter hold on her or a kiss on her head. She tried to fight at first but after a while, she let him hold her—she is far too exhausted to fight him—her head resting on his chest, his arms tight around her, hands running through her hair, wiping away every tear rolling down her face.

“I bled my child out. I didn’t even know”, she mumbled against his shoulders. He pressed a kiss at the side of her head, his tears falling faster now. There is nothing he could say to her to ease her pain, he knows that. There is just regret for failing to protect her, for failing to protect the child that was growing inside her. If he could go back, he’d choose being a bastard all over again if it meant him and Dany had stayed together. They would’ve been happy now if he didn’t know the truth. As sad as that sounded—never knowing who your real parents are, he’ll choose that uncertainty if it means he gets to hold their child on his arms.

“I would’ve killed him a thousand times if I could, Dany.” 

For a while, nothing but sounds of grief came from the both of them, sighs of regret and Jon’s promise of protection and unwavering loyalty. They stayed like that for a while. Like wolves licking each other’s wounds after a battle; of dragons curling together after a bolt through the heart.

Jon refused to let her go, even when she made several attempts to untangle herself from him. He held her tighter, closer, still whispering his apologies and love for her. He repeated them one after the other, making sure she knows how he feels, making sure she knows she’s loved, very much so. _I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry. I’m never leaving you again. I’m sorry. I love you._ She fell asleep hearing those words.

When her head drooped against his chest, he carried her up the bed. She fell asleep from exhaustion. Only when he uncurled her fingers from its clutch did he notice the deep cuts on her palms. She had gripped Drogon’s scales too tight, not for the fear that he will drop her but driven by her anger and loss. He had Missandei helped with the wounds and once they had bandaged up the wound, she left the room but not before Jon asked her something he feared. 

“Do you think she’ll make it?”

“I don’t think it, I know it.” Jon’s lips curled into a slight smile. She believes her Queen, and so does he. 

“My Lord, Her Grace has lost two children, a dragon, a husband. She recently lost one of her most trusted advisor, sworn protector, her friend, Ser Jorah.”

Missandei turned her attention to her Queen’s sleeping form, sadness in her eyes but hope too. “Now, I cannot pretend to know the pain of losing a child but I know her. She will get through this, while also pretending she can get through it alone. She has been through terrible things, alone, and while I have no doubt she is more than capable, I don’t think she should be alone anymore. Not when she has us, not when she has _you_.”

Her words warmed his heart. There is hope, of course. Dany made impossible things happened before, she will rise from this. At that moment, he couldn’t be more thankful for Missandei.

“Thank you. For being here when I wasn’t.”

“No thank you needed. As I’ve said, I serve my queen because I want to serve my queen”, she said with a smile, echoing the words she told him before, when Jon barely knew who Dany was.

“ Just... never do that again, my Lord. My Queen has suffered enough”, with that, she left the room.

 _Never,_ Jon thought as he turn back to look at Dany’s sleeping form.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions help Dany get herself back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time jump, around almost a year.  
> This is the last chapter for the story. An epilogue of some sort comes after this.
> 
> As always, I appreciate your comments and kudos. Thank you. :)

She barely eats.

She barely talks to anyone except about politics and the seven kingdoms.

Not Jon nor Missandei could get through to her. Only Drogon and Rhaegal, her only remaining children.

She has lost her child, their child. And she grieves.

That was almost a year ago.

Months after Varys’ execution, Daenerys still stayed aloof. She held her council meetings, showing up with her usual queenly stance. They all had advised her against it, but even they knew better than to tell their queen what to do. _“I will not be treated like some broken child”,_ she once said when they fussed around her the first time she entered the council room. Since then, they let her do as she pleases— treating her as the capable queen she is. She knows however that whenever she’s not in the room, they always talk of best ways to keep her safe, make sure she is sleeping right, eating right, taking her of herself. She chose to ignore it, pretending she cannot feel how more protective everyone around her has become. _It is their duty to their queen after all,_ she would tell herself but she knows it’s more than that. They aren’t just protecting their queen; they’re protecting a friend, a loved one.

At night, she will have night terrors of what happened— her drinking the wine and bleeding shortly after. Sometimes she will see Varys’ face looming over her while she struggles to breathe, while she feels the life inside her womb dying. During those nights, Jon will wake her up and hold her until she calms down. They have yet to talk about their loss child, mostly because Dany was refusing to talk about it. He did not force her; he just let her know that he will be listening when she’s ready.

For now, he will just hold her as long as she needs him to. He still does not know what their relationship now is or where they stand with regards to one another. He had never slept a night apart from her, though, refusing to leave her alone. Sometimes she won’t even look at him, never even acknowledge his presence inside her chambers. During those nights, he would sleep on the small chaise lounge inside the room, careful not to invade her personal space. Whenever she threw him out of her chambers, he would sleep right outside her door, with his back against the cold wall, refusing to leave her. In the morning, Dany would feel the guilt creeping in and would offer to break her fast with him.

But sometimes, during the most terrifying night terrors, she would let him in; kiss him before falling asleep, her hands playing with his hair of unruly black curls as she had always done before. Those nights were his favorites—not the ghosts that haunt her mind— but when she would let him hold her close, when she would fall asleep with her head resting above his heart as she used to, and when she would let him kiss her good night. Those nights were his favorites because that’s when he sees her walls coming down; when he could see her eyes say what she refuses to say in words: _I love you too._

One of those nights, she started asking him if it disgusts him when she kisses him. She tried saying it nonchalantly but Jon can see the fear in her eyes, pain that he will reject her again, and fear that he hasn’t come to accept the nature of their blood relation. Jon hated himself for causing that fear. She would tell him he doesn’t have to stay with her, that he can go now that she is perfectly well and on her feet again. She would say those things to him almost every night, _that he can leave, go back home, that he doesn’t have to feel obligated to stay_.

 _“I won’t break, Jon. You don’t have to feel like you have to stay with me.”_ Then she would smile at him, a sad one, but a smile still, telling him it’s alright if he chooses to leave. Jon would just shake his head off, _as if he could leave her ever again. Doesn’t she know he doesn’t think he’d make it without her?_ Each time, he will just frame her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, saying he will not be doing that if it disgusts him. He will always kiss her again and swear that he will never leave her again. “ _I love you, Dany. And I want to be with you, always.”_

For almost a year, it was like that. Sometimes he never knows who would walk inside the chambers; but outside the comfort of her room, she was always the queen, not Daenerys, not Dany, but Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. A queen who cares about the people, as Dany does. A warm and caring queen but one who keeps her distance with those closest to her, except maybe Missandei. Her best friend was the only one who has spent a lot of time with her as Jon. As always, Missandei provides her comfort and companionship, a bond like what sisters share.

In the past year, Daenerys put her mask once again—the one she had put down when she met him, when she saved him, when she loved him— and he hated that mask. Not because he hates that side of Daenerys but because he knows who she really is. She was always fire and he was ice. She was never ice, she was never _the cold_.

And he misses her more than anything.

_His Dany._

***

Daenerys was called upon by Missandei who told her something is going on in the Dothraki camp. Worried, they both made their way down the castle to see what the commotion was about, Jon following closely behind, his hand never leaving Longclaw. Tyrion and Ser Davos followed upon hearing the shouting outside. They found her bloodriders lined up the front, the rest of the Dothraki horde behind. Upon seeing her, one of the leaders kneeled before her, raised his arakh, and spoke.

 _“_ Khaleesi, ha vo keeping sandi ki yer akka yeri yalli _(Khaleesi, for not keeping you and your child safe)_ ”, he moved his arakh to his braids as Daenerys stopped him, telling him it was no one’s fault and that they haven’t failed her. It was only the traitor’s fault.

“Yer tat vosi ojil, qoy qoyi.” _(You did nothing wrong, blood of my blood.)_

She touched his arm to lower it down, but he made no move, nor did the rest of the horde. _They intend to do this for their khaleesi._ The thought warmed her heart, she is loved, and she will be protected until the end of her days. She moved back and nodded in agreement, knowing that her Dothraki must do what they must, for their own remorse. 

Yes, the Dothraki followed strength above all but Daenerys is different from any other Khal they had served.

Daenerys is fire made flesh.

Daenerys is mhysa.

Daenerys is family.

In a swift move, each of the bloodriders cut their braids down, throwing it down before kneeling once again for their khaleesi. Jon, Tyrion and Ser Davos watched from a distance, with Missandei explaining to them what was happening.

“A Dothraki cuts his braid after he loses a battle; it makes the world see his shame.” Every Dothraki man was cutting his hair. Every woman was kneeling for their khaleesi. Every child was smiling at her moonlight hair, staring at her violet orbs admiringly.

“We haven’t lost any battles. And we have the seven kingdoms”, Jon looked at her questioningly. Jon and Tyrion exchanged confused looks before Tyrion offered him a sad smile in final understanding, turning to the queen’s scribe and loyal advisor and friend. Missandei translated for them, eyes glassy from the tears that are threatening to spill out.

“They are doing it for failing to protect their khaleesi…and her khalakka. It was the biggest shame of their lives, they said.” Missandei paused to move closer to the crowd, catching Grey Worm’s eyes as the Unsullied line up behind the Dothraki; each soldier removing his helmet and offering her their spears. “Her Grace tried telling them they haven’t failed her, but they will have none of that. She is theirs to protect, as any other children she may bear.”

“ _A monarch loved by her people_ , Varys was a fool. So was I for trusting him.”, Tyrion said, his voice filled with regret but pride at the same time, standing proudly of his queen. Daenerys has never forgiven him fully for the secret he had shared with Varys, but she cannot deny the wise counsel he gives. He had sworn his queen that he would serve her until his dying day, and how he’ll forever blame himself for causing her hurt. Each time they meet, he does all he could to serve her properly, to counsel better, to be a better hand than he was before. Now he shares that power with Ser Davos. The two of them hand in hand, doing what is best for the realm and for their Queen.

Jon and Missandei looked at him. “What? I told you I believe in her. I’m no Varys, I would never betray our Queen. You know how I felt about my own stupidity.”

A pause. They do. Missandei and Jon were there that day, when Dany unleashed her fury. They stood inside the room as Tyrion fell on his knees, offering his life to her, telling her it’s hers to take if she so wishes. And they were present at every council meeting where he works thrice as hard as he had before the incident, no matter how hard and often she snaps at him. _I deserve it,_ Tyrion would say. While Jon is still angry for it was Tyrion who had shared his secret with Varys, he knows how hypocritical that looks as it was him who Dany begged. It was Jon who ignored her plea of keeping it secret until at least the battle for the throne is won. It was Jon who started the continuous havoc that started when he told his sisters and ended with the lost of their child.

Tyrion then continued, “I’d gladly give my life is she gets to hold that baby in her arms.” His brows furrowed as his lips tightened, as if trying to stop an impending burst of emotion.

“Is she perfect? No. Does she let her emotions control her actions? Sometimes. But she has grown since the first time I met her. She has learned a great deal of things and her heart still grows larger everyday for her people.” A smile is playing at the dwarf’s lips, looking at the children in the crowd who started giving her things made of flowers— flower crowns, flower bracelets and necklaces, even bouquets. 

“Is she very impulsive, stubborn, and frustratingly refuses to listen at times?”

“She is”, the three of them said in unison, smiles breaking on their faces as they all look back at their queen, surrounded by Dothraki children beaming at her, women reaching their hands to her as if to comfort her, her army cheering for her loudly.

“Some kind of woman, wouldn’t ya say? I would’ve offered her what remains of my hair but I’m afraid, there really is not much”, Ser Davos jested, which in turn made them all chuckle.

“She would’ve made a wonderful mother”, Missandei said while they watch Daenerys braiding one Dothraki child’s hair.

“The Queen is young. She still can be”, he added, catching Jon’s eyes. The young man blushed like a green boy, averting his eyes from the three advisors who are now all looking at him teasingly. Him and Dany haven’t talked about their lost child, or the possibility of having another, let alone _try to have another._ The truth is they had never done anything than kiss for the past year, but with him staying at her chambers, their advisors would think otherwise. She’s not ready for that yet, Jon knows. The truth is he was glad they never used each other _like that_ just to escape their pain.

A moment later, a mountain of dark braids sit in front of Daenerys. She said a few more words in Dothraki and they answered her back with a loud roar, raising their arakhs once more. Jon did not understand what they were saying as Missandei had stopped translating for them, but from the looks and sound of it, he knows it can only mean one thing: hope.

Her fire, slightly dimmed by the past year’s trauma, is back. Her chin was held up high, her smile was genuine after months of Jon not seeing it. Her eyes landed on them, she nodded and they smiled at her. In that moment, they knew Daenerys Targaryen is truly back, her fire burning even brighter than before.

***

She had her back to the door so she never noticed when he entered her chambers, _or is it their chambers now? All of his valuables are here and he never really sleeps anywhere else except this chamber’s outside door._

He feels a bit embarrassed at his uneasiness; he does not know how she will feel about what he’s done. He doesn’t regret it of course but he never asked her if she would mind, he knows she loves his—

His thoughts were cut off when Dany stood up and saw him, her eyes widen at the sight of him. She moved closer to him as if to inspect something. He was never good with words so he let her gather her thoughts and speak first.

“Your hair…” Her brows are already furrowing on her forehead and Jon barely managed to stop himself from placing a soft kiss on the spot. She looks too adorable when she does that, more so when her mouth pouts a little in confusion. “You cut it.”

Jon smiled shyly at her, moving closer. “Aye, I don’t have braids of victory to offer you but I know I failed you the most.” He smiled again, this time, more sadly, laced with regret and hurt. Dany ran her fingers through his shorter dark curls, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

“You didn’t have to.” It was barely a whisper, he would never have heard it if he wasn’t close enough. Jon is not Dothraki, and she had never presumed he had cut his hair this short in his entire life. It tugs on her heartstrings that he would do something like this for her, no matter how small a sacrifice it may look on an outsider’s perspective. _No, this meant a lot to her._

Jon shook his head, pulling her closer to him and pressing a soft kiss at the top of her head before looking at her again. 

“I did. And I swear I’ll never fail you again, Dany. I swear it.” He ran his fingers though his hair, “I would’ve shaved it all off but I figured you love playing with the cu—

“I still like it.”, she smiled. Jon pulled her against his chest. Dany melted into his embrace, letting the tears finally fall. They stood there for while, while Jon draws circles on her back to comfort her at the memories of what they’ve both lost. When she finally looks up to him, she smiled again. Perhaps the worst is over. Perhaps the gods would now stop the pain and suffering and will let them finally find happiness.

“Don’t tell me Tyrion cut his hair too”, she sniffled after a while.

“He said short hair doesn’t really suit him”, Jon said with a chuckle. “Ser Davos said he would’ve offered his but he really does not have much left.”

She laughed then. The sound almost moved Jon to tears; he hadn’t heard her laugh since the day Bran revealed to him the truth. He had longed to hear that laugh and now that he does, he can’t help but think it’s a new sound but a familiar one all the same. She laughed and all at once, the world around him faded, only this woman remains, only her voice, her smile, only her.

Jon knew they had a long way to healing, both of them, but hearing her laugh, seeing the light shine on her eyes again, seeing her fiery stance while addressing her army, Jon thought _this is a beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: happy endings and new beginnings, also Jonerys fluff as I bid writing GoT fan fics goodbye.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so overwhelmed by your response to the previous chapter. I’ve always wanted to write Jon with a shorter hair (I mean, Kit is rocking those short curls, is he not?) so I am glad you guys liked that bit of the story. 💖  
> (No one proofreads what I write and I don't have the time to check them all again, apologies for the typo and grammatical errors I missed.)
> 
> Now, I present to you the final chapter.

EPILOGUE

He hated this.

He hated this more than anything.

He’s been face to face with death, raised from it even. He’s faced the army of the dead, and the terror of the Night King. He survived harsh winter, the coldest winds and the most unnerving storms.

Yet here he stood, completely useless while his wife battles with death to give life to their child.

 _I should be doing something, but what? How can I make it better? Gods, I should be there with her._ His thoughts scrambled in his mind, pacing the distance between the chamber’s door and the hallway outside. He badly wanted to stay but the midwives practically kicked him out of the birthing room as soon as the contractions began.

“Do one more lap, lad and I swear I’d tie you down”, Ser Davos called out, making him stop his pacing.

“I can’t stop it, shouldn’t I help or something? Anything?”

“Unless you can magically carry a child instead and give birth instead of her, I suggest you relax a bit, Jon Snow”, Tyrion quipped trying to lighten the mood. “You’re not a midwife or a maester, are you?” Even the dwarf is nervous of course, Daenerys has been in labor since last night and from her screams, he supposed not everything is going as expected. Instead of getting the jest though, Jon shot a death glare in his direction, making him raise his hands as if in apology. _Ah, the northern roots still makes him so glum._

Jon decided to ignore Tyrion, walking up to Davos. The old man has many children, for sure he know how long a birthing usually goes. “Does it really take this long?”

Davos had barely said a quiet no before Jon was up on his feet again, pacing the hallway as he had been for couple of hours now. “It will be alright, Your Grace. You know our queen better than anyone”, Davos tried lifting his spirits up. The King smiled slightly and Davos understood what had him so riled up. Nights ago, him and the King had a lengthy discussion about the latter’s fear about his wife’s pregnancy. _“I can’t lose her, Davos. I don’t think I—.”_ His fears were reasonable of course, the onion knight knew.

_Daenerys’ mother died during childbirth, so did Jon’s mother._

Ser Davos was inches away from Jon when they heard her piercing wail, followed by a newborn’s cry. _She’s here._ Jon didn’t think twice before letting himself inside the room, he’s waited long enough. He needs to see her now, her needs to see them both. He expects the room to be of calm state and to see his wife smiling at him as she cradles their newborn, but none of that happened. The midwives are still kneeling by the foot of the birthing bed, Dany pale from blood that is now drenching the blankets and rag around her.

“Kisha zhorre got eshna ato, khaleesi. Yer zhorre tat push, qafat.” (We’ve got another one, khaleesi. You have to push, please.)

Jon was so confused; he heard the babe’s cry, and Dany’s. They should be cleaning her up now, letting his wife rest, _what is going on._ And then it clicked; the voices clearer now. “ _Just keep going, Your Grace.”_ Jon stood unmoving, unable to process everything all at once.

_Twins, they’re having twins._

With Dany’s sharp intake of breath, he was grounded and brought back to his sense; he was by her side in a quick motion. Everyone else was busy trying to help the queen that they didn’t pay any attention to him. Until one of the Dothraki midwives handled him a bundle and his heart nearly stopped when he saw her—few patches of dark curly hair on top of her head, his heart felt like jumping out when the little babe opened her eyes— beautiful violet orbs, like her mother’s. Jon nearly wept before he felt his wife reaching out for him and their child.

Jon offered his free hand, whispering how strong he knows she is, she held on his hand weakly and for a second, he was scared that she will never make it. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, _no, they’ll make It, all three on them._ He moved closer to her bed, tilting the bundle in his arms a bit to offer Dany a glimpse, “This one needs her sibling, love.”

Dany managed a tired smile through tears, and then gripped his hand tighter as she pushed. After a few more minutes of agony Jon couldn’t bare seeing being experienced by his wife, her head fell on the mattress as another cry filled the room. When he saw her eyes closed, he worried for moment until he saw her chest rising up and down. _She’s alright, we’re alright. ”_ You did well, love”, he said placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, then her temple. She opened her eyes, still glassy from the tears shed and smiled softly. He then leaned down to press a kiss on their daughter’s head.

Another Dothraki midwife walked towards him and placed another bundle on Dany’s arms. “She has your hair and your eyes too”, Jon told her as they looked down on the second babe, who is opening her eyes with her brows furrowed. It’s true. Both daughters had inherited their mother’s eyes. It made Jon smile even wider _, three sets of breathtakingly violet eyes now, he has._

“That frown was yours”, Dany chuckled. The frown grew and the babe started wriggling and crying on her arms. “I think she’s hungry.”

“Would you like me to send the wet nurse in, Your Grace?”

“No, I’ll feed them myself”, she said without looking up, trying to soothe the crying babe who is resting against her chest.

“Dany, are you sure? Don’t you need to rest for a bit?”

His wife appeared not to have heard him, dismissing the maester and midwives after helping her into a new set of clothes and replacing the covers of the mattress and pillows. Dany thanked them as she settles into the clean sheets. Jon looked at the maester in concern and the maester nodded his head, offering him a reassuring smile. _She’s alright, Your Grace,_ his eyes said _._ “Just never let her on her foot yet, three to five days of rest, Your Grace.”Daenerys was too busy playing with their daughters on her and Jon’s arms to follow the conversation. 

She had finished feeding the one on her arms and moved to trade with the one in Jon’s. _Twins,_ Jon still couldn’t believe it. The twins immediately fell asleep after being fed. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jon looked at her.

“What should we call them?” Jon asked after they’ve been sitting in silence for quite a while, their children sleeping soundly on each of the other’s arms. One had unruly dark curls, clearly inherited from her father, while the other has a silver mop of hair from her mother. Both have the striking violet eyes that Jon was sure he wouldn’t be able to say no to.

“I’m thinking that one’s Rhaella, for my mother”, Dany said looking down on the silver-haired and violet-eyed babe on his arms. Jon smiled at her, nodding in agreement. “And that one?”

“Lyanna…” She said with a smile, “for yours. She does have your Stark features.” Lyanna stir a bit in her sleep, smiling like she agrees. Dany saw Jon’s brows curling and his eyes grew watery.

“Only if you want to”, she touched his cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen _. She thought it had upset him, when will she ever learn the effect she has on him?_ He will throw himself off a cliff if she as so suggest it, bathe in fire if he thinks it will keep her safe forever. “We don’t have to, if you aren’t comfortable with that.” He said nothing; he just kept his loving gaze on her. “Jon, we could—

“It’s perfect, Dany”, he said swallowing the lump at his throat. “They’re perfect.” He pressed a soft kiss on each of their daughter’s heads and then turned to kiss his queen, “You’re perfect.”

He looked down at Rhaella in his arms, sleeping soundly. “Hello, Rhaella”, turning his head to look at his other daughter, “hello, Lyanna.”

He sniffled, looking at his wife whose face reflected what he feels at the moment, and then back to their daughters, “I’m your Papa.”

***

“They’re gorgeous, Your Grace.” Ser Davos is swaying from side to side, while holding Rhaella in his arms.

“They are, aren’t they? And have you seen their eyes? They’re like Dany’s.” his King said with pride in his voice, grinning from ear to ear. Davos let out a soft laugh at seeing how happy the new father of the twins is. The onion knight had never seen him this happy, this at peace. _He deserved this more than anyone, he and the Queen_ , Davos thought. 

“A dragon for a mother, and a dragonwolf for a father? I pity the young boys who will try to win their hearts”, the old knight commented.

Tyrion entered the solar letting his presence known, “I pity the young boys who will look at those eyes and fail to look away.”

“Aye, these girls will break a lot of young men’s hearts, my Lord”, Davos shared a laugh with the Queen’s hand. Tyrion had moved closer to the twins’ crib, looking down to see Lya gently observing her surroundings. She let out a giggle when she saw Tyrion and he can’t help but smile down at her.

“Just like their mother did. Oh how many men have cried from Essos to Westeros when they learned the dragon queen is married”, he said with a chortle. 

The two older men’s laughter was cut off when they glance back at the grim expression their King has on his face. Tyrion was half-worried he would have to provide the King the list of such men. “They’re still babies”, Jon said, frowning at both men. Instead of fearing being dismissed by the King, Tyrion and Davos threw another fit of laughter. _Yes, I pity the boys who will try to even be a few feet away from these girls, they have a rather protective father,_ Davos thought, rather amused _._

“Oh loosen up a bit, your Grace. It’ll be a few more years before you had to give them away.” Jon darted a pointed look on Tyrion. _Give them away? But they’re my babies._ Horror reflected on the young man’s face. Of course Davos and Tyrion understood his fears but it’s quite satisfying to poke fun at the man.

“I don’t know if those future suitors will prefer your wrath over the queen’s. I’m starting to think they should fear more from you, Jon”, Davos told him earning a slight lopsided smile from him.

“Can we please stop talking about suitors and boys, my lords? My daughters are barely a week old”, Jon dismissed but with a hint of playfulness now at his tone. As if on cue, Rhaella had started laughing on Davos’ arms, reaching for his beard, while Lyanna wriggled in her cot, trying to get Tyrion’s attention.

“You girls know we’re talking about ya, didn’t ya?” Davos cooed at the babe. “How is Her Grace?”, he turned to ask Jon. The small council knew that the King had banned the Queen’s presence at all small council meetings, pleading for her to rest for at least a week. The Queen was not happy about it but even Missandei had resorted to bringing her daily meals and updating her on what happens in each meeting, urging her queen to stay in bed. The maester had told them that she can start going about her normal routines but the King is fiercely adamant about letting her do any type of work soon. The meeting room roared with laughter when Missandei once shared that the King wanted to escort the Queen from her bed to the privy, even.

_“I walked in on it and Her Grace was a bright shade of red from anger, so was the King. ‘I can walk, Jon Snow, stop hovering about’, she said”, earning another hysterical laughter from the group. Even Grey Worm has a smile plastered on his face as he listened._

Jon just shrugged at Davos’ question, “You know Dany, just threatening to feed me to Drogon every now and then, says it’ll be justice for keeping her in bed that long.” He moved to pick up Lyanna from her cot. “So I’d say the usual.”

Dany was always exhausted though, he can see it. She refused to admit it but feeding two eager twins every five hours or so while trying to keep up with the daily meetings and reading every scroll sent to them is taking a toll on her sleep. So he lets her sleep in as much, always careful to untangle himself from her every morning. It never gets easier. If it were up to him, he will never leave the sanctuary of their chamber, but he has a Kingdom to run while he lets Dany regain her strength.

Tyrion suddenly turned serious, looking at Jon. “Your siblings are arriving. Ready to face them?” 

Jon looked up from Lyanna’s gaze, now distracted from playing with the babe on his arms. His siblings were aware of the twins; he doesn’t even have to ask how. Of course they had sent ravens to each house in Westeros announcing the birth of their heirs, but when you have a greenseer for a brother, news are received faster.

They have moved the capitol at Dragonstone, choosing to govern from there. Daenerys didn’t take into liking King’s Landing, saying she need not be reminded of everything her entire family had died for. At first sight, she ordered the Iron throne to be burned. The castle was turned into a school house, while some rooms served as homes for the orphans. They would often fly to King’s Landing to visit them and hear other concerns from the smallfolk. The representative from King’s Landing would often report to them all the progress, as would the other houses.

“I cannot avoid them forever.” He finally answered.

Jon thought back to his conversation with Dany about his siblings. He is still a bit angry at them for not keeping their word but Dany insisted they all needed to heal; this is part of the healing process. It doesn’t mean she will necessarily welcome the siblings with open arms and gleeful smile, but she is learning to forgive. She does not want their future children to know hate, she wants them to know love instead, compassion and forgiveness. She does not want Jon to carry the burden of having a strained relationship with his _siblings._ Jon had always reassured her that it doesn’t bother him though. He misses Arya but his favorite sister is gods-know-where, traveling the world. She had written him a letter of apology though, telling him she would protect any other future children he will have. She had at least acknowledged the part she, her sister and brother had played at the lost of Jon’s first child. Her most recent letter talked of how she would love to meet the twins if he and Dany will let her.

Jon hadn’t thought about any of that for a while; he is starting a family with the love of his life, he couldn’t ask for more than this. For now, _this_ is all that matters to him, what will matter in the years to come until death calls upon him.

_“This came from Winterfell.”_

_Jon looked at the scroll as he took it from her hand. It was a message from his siblings, expressing their joy about the newborns. The letter also indicated their apologies for what happened and a question if they can meet the twins. Jon clenched the letter at his hands, he would have had three children by now, if only…_

_He blinked at Dany’s hand wrapping around his. His eyes questioning her if she will be okay with this, with his siblings visiting their home. They are learning to forgive Tyrion for tattling to Varys, resulting in events that none of them ever want to remember. It would be preposterous for them not to give his siblings —cousins now— a chance for the same blood runs through their veins. But Jon thought that what made their betrayal hurt more, they were his family, and they should’ve seen how much Dany had meant to him then. Oddly enough, whenever he feels the guilt at losing their first child, and he feels his anger boiling towards his siblings, it was Dany who would make him see reason. It was Dany who would counsel for forgiveness. It was Dany who would tell him to leave their ghosts behind them._

_“If we look back, we’re lost”, she told him._

And since that day, they refused to look back. They instead started rebuilding their lives, including the relationship Jon has with the remaining Starks. There is still a gap on it but it was better than the state it was in when Jon decided to leave Winterfell for Dragonstone. But all of them knew it will never be the same again, the relationship was tainted. But the King couldn’t care less; he has his own family now. A family he swore to protect at all costs, a Queen and wife he swore his love and life to.

Jon and Dany started planning for their future, for the future they will give their daughters. They will never know the pain of longing for a mother’s embrace or a father’s affection.

They will be kept safe, forever.

Loved and protected, always.

***

_A few years later_

“Ready, Rhae?”

“I was born ready, Lya.” She smirked at her twin. “You?”

“Like you’d have to ask?” Lya lifted her chin smugly.

The twins mounted each their dragons, gripping at the safe spots, just like how their mother taught them. The girls have been training with their mother for a few moons now. Their father had insisted they at least have half a year of training before finally letting them on the dragons.

“Together, then?” Lyanna shouted at Rhaella while the other one nodded in agreement.

Both moved closer to whisper to the dragons, _“sōves.”_

As the two new dragonriders bolted through the sky, two remained on the ground, watching their little dragonwolves growing up. They are ten-and-one now, old enough for simple commands for their own dragons. A few years more and Rhaella would take over Westeros while Lyanna would rule Essos—uniting the two continents for eternity. Soon they will both be making their own decisions and mistakes, forging their own paths.

It seems like yesterday they were just taking their first steps, Jon remembers it as bright as day. Dany had been too upset to have missed it. But the twins had a way to make it up for her.

_“DANY!” His voice almost made her miss a step on the stairs. Her mind already running through all possible things that may be wrong with them. Did they fall? We’re they hurt? Did someone take them?_

_“DANY! You’ve got to hurry!” She gathered her skirts up so she can reach the tower faster. Gods, if anyone dares touch my daughters—_

_“What? What happened?” Her worried expression turned into confusion when he saw Lyanna standing near the door as Rhaella bends her knees to rest as if she had just walked—_

_As if she had just walked._

_She was momentarily paralyzed at the realization. Rhaella and Lyanna stares at her, their eyes reflecting the violet orbs as hers. They both reached out their hands to her, smiling brightly while they do so. Dany barely had the strength to look away from their daughter to turn to Jon._

_“They took their first step?” Dany sniffled as she turned to Jon; his husband beaming proudly at her as he nodded._

_“See, Rhae started crawling for the door and then I saw Lya standing by the bed side. And then when I looked back at Rhae, she was taking her little cute steps closer to her sister. Gods, Dany, It was so adorable.” Jon was pointing to the spots where the twins started crawling and eventually walking. Rhaella started giggling as her father picks her up. Daenerys was quiet for a moment, digesting what he had told her._

_“I missed it.” Jon knows this a big deal for her but he couldn’t help but smile a little at how his wife looks; his fiery queen looking like a girl about to throw a tantrum. Her violet eyes are turning glassy and Jon moved closer as he sees her brows starting to furrow._

_“Dany…it’s alright. You’ll see it next time.” He says with a chuckle, earning a glare from her wife._

_“It won’t be the first though.” She muttered as she picks Lya up. The toddler put her tiny hands on her mother’s cheeks then and mumbled._

_“Mama.”_

_Jon and Dany were slightly taken aback, wondering if they had heard correctly. But then Rhaella started wriggling on Jon’s arms to reach her hands to her mother as well._

_“Mama.”_

_“Now, that’s not fair.” Jon roared with laughter, followed by soft giggles from the twins._

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Drogon’s roar, followed by the loud flap of both his and Rhaegal’s wings. When he turned back to Dany, her violet orbs were shinning with delight, her silver hair being swayed gently by the air and he is still mesmerized by it all. _By her. How he get so damn lucky?_

When Dany smirked at him, he can almost hear the challenge in her voice before she spoke.

“What about you, husband, ready?”

Jon saw her brows rising, challenging him. When both dragons landed beside them, each rider started mounting up but not before Jon stole a kiss from his wife first. The twins were riding their own dragons, smaller than Rhaegal and Drogon but big enough for the girls. They had found the dragon eggs days before the twins’ first name day. Since then, the twins would not go anywhere without it. It was the perfect gift.

“I’ll see you up there.” He whispered.

“I’ll see you up there,” Dany repeated before taking off instantly. “If you can catch up with me”, she shouted at him with a laugh as Drogon flapped his enormous wings in the air.

Jon stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, watching as the three women who changed his entire life gallop with their dragons in the sky. If he closes his eyes, he can hear their laughter in the distance. He can hear Rhaella and Lyanna shrieking with delight. He can hear the dragons soaring in the sky, higher and higher each time. In the depths of his heart, he can hear Dany, _his Dany,_ calling out to him. _Come, my love._

Rhaegal lowered his right wing as he climbed up, following his entire world, flying up on their dragons up the sky.

“Come on, boy. We can’t leave those three troublemakers alone.” He said with a chuckle, Rhaegal made a noise that’s akin to a human’s laugh.

No, he will never let them feel alone as long as his lungs still draw breath.

No Targaryen will ever have to be alone in the world ever again. 

With that thought of promise, Rhaegal leaped into the sky. Soon enough, four dragons are circling the sky. The most powerful family in the world on each of the dragons’ backs as the people watched them in awe and admiration from below.

A bastard and an exiled princess.

An honorable man and a just woman.

A King and a Queen.

Both touched by death. Both with dragon blood in their veins. Both chosen by the people.

Jon and Daenerys did the impossible. They have broken the wheel together — ending the cycle of oppression and abuse in power. The seven kingdoms and united cities of Essos saw the beginning of a new era, of a better world than any of them had know before.

And truly, it was a beautiful time to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the twins will still be named Rhaella and Lyanna, as with all my other fics. Sorry if you're sick of that lol, I can't have them be named any other way. 
> 
> That’s it for me. No more drafts, no more works in progress. I am so glad to have shared these stories with you. As mentioned before, I have enjoyed writing these as you have reading them. As always, thank you for the kind words. ♡
> 
> Keep your fires burning.  
> Dracarys. 🔥

**Author's Note:**

> I am determined on posting all chapters regardless of the feedback, but please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
